


Just a Reminder

by byconner



Series: Parapines [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Body Mod AU, M/M, Parapines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byconner/pseuds/byconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper comes by to remind Norman about some plans they have later that night, but the two get a little caught up in each other.</p><p>Inspired by the artwork by Valeria (nekovale.tumblr.com) (http://nekovale.tumblr.com/post/58066978819/here-you-go-this-was-a-ship-i-didnt-expect-but)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Reminder

It was too early in the morning to be out living your life and being productive in society, Norman thought. Hell, there were millions, if not tens of millions, of people who started their day at six in the morning. Some even earlier. The spikey-haired boy shuddered at the thought of waking up before the sun was even up. 

"Wow, you managed to dress yourself and everything!" Dipper beamed, walking into the tattoo parlor, holding two cups of coffee in his heads. Norman turned to the front of the store to see his beaming lover stride forward toward him as if he didn't even feel the allure of sleep pull his body onto the ground. The best Norman could do from falling onto the floor was lean against the front counter. 

He looked down at his clothes, wondering if Dipper was teasing him about something he was wearing. Dipper just laughed and set down the cup of coffee next to Norman's hand. "You look fine, babe. I'm just always surprised you manage to get ready for the day before noon." Norman shot him a nasty look. Though extremely tired, he wasn't incompetent. At least, not most of the time. He removed the lid of the cup and sniffed the liquid inside. "It's just the house roast, black."

"Ok," Norman replied, taking a sip.

"Hey, don't forget that we are going to dinner with Mabel and Jacoby tonight," Dipper said, leaning against the counter next to Norman. The other boy nodded, remembering that Dipper told him about that a while ago. He had forgotten since then.

"When is that, exactly?"

"Eight. You scheduled yourself off early, right?" Norman searched deep in his memory banks, wondering if he had actually done that.

"Tambry!" He eventually yelled, hoping she would know. 

"What?" she yelled in return from the back of the store. She was preparing her tools for the day and probably checking her own schedule.

"Could you check to see when I'm off today?" 

"Hold on," she responded. Norman sighed from the exertion of yelling. "7:00!" she finally said. The tattooed boy peered over at Dipper with an eyebrow up, begging to be complimented on his foresight to ask off for their dinner date. Dipper just smiled and took a swig of coffee. They looked at each other for a few moments in silence, both content to share a conversation of mere grins and stray glances.

After so many mornings of just lying in bed and staring at each other, they learned to speak without words. Norman could tell by the way Dipper smiled, by how much he squinted his eyes, or whether he let his hair fall onto his face or he brushed it aside, what he wanted to tell Norman. And Dipper could interpret much of the same about Norman. 

This particular conversation was just Norman telling Dipper how much he loved when his boyfriend came by to see him at work. And even bring him coffee. He also wanted to make sure Dipper knew how absolutely crazy he was for not being so tired in the mornings. Dipper shrugged and scooted closer to Norman. It was his way of saying how much he loved coming to see him at work and even bring him coffee.

Norman slid his hand over Dipper's on the counter, amazed that he could still get so aminated from just a simple touch. 

"When's your first appointment? I only came by to remind you about tonight," Dipper said, breaking the silence. He didn't want to interrupt Norman's day too much.

"Not for a while," Norman smirked, jumping up from his leaning position to stand in front of Dipper. He bent over the shorter one, placing his hands on the counter between Dipper's torso and his arms. Their knees bumped into each other and their feet were in a neat row. Their faces: only inches apart. Norman could almost feel the heat radiate from Dipper's flush face.

Norman loved when Dipper blushed, because he knew it meant his heart was really pumping. Which meant Dipper was excited. 

"Sorry, my breath probably smells like coffee," Dipper mumbled, pushing his cup further away from the edge of the counter so it didn't fall. 

Norman shrugged, and leaned over to kiss him anyway. Really kiss him. Suddenly all of Norman's sluggishness melted away and he felt rejuvenated standing so close to Dipper, feeling the other boy's lips on his own. Just touching Dipper was like a shot of adrenaline. 

Within moments, Norman's hands found Dipper's hips. From there they quickly snuck under his cotton T-shirt. Dipper let out a big breath upon feeling Norman's hands on his skin, but refused to be the one to break the kiss. In fact, he found himself wrapping his arms around Norman's shoulders, pulling him closer into their embrace. And kissing him just as hard. Norman's hands pushed Dipper's shirt up and his tongue peeked into Dipper's mouth.

Dipper felt himself being pushed up against the front counter from the embrace. He welcomed the closeness.

Finally separating from his lips, Norman lowered his head to Dipper's neck, where he quickly found the spot he long ago discovered to be the boy's weak spot. Dipper melted into clay as Norman kissed and gently nibbled on his neck. Letting out a deep breath, he let Norman's hands drift all around his body and his mouth explore his neck.

"We open in 5 minutes!" they suddenly heard behind them. Dipper's eyes shot open to see Tambry casually reading a magazine at her station, with a clear view of them both. Now his face red from embarrassment, Dipper's hands slid down Norman's arms, pulling the boy's hands out from under his shirt. Norman looked up to meet his gaze, and found the same look and shock and awkwardness. 

Then Dipper smiled and began giggling, to which Norman responded with the same. 

"I better go, then," Dipper said, pecking Norman on the lips once more and grabbing his coffee from the counter. 

"Alright. See ya," Norman replied, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Don't forget dinner with Mabel and Jacoby tonight!" Dipper mentioned once more as he moved toward the front door. 

"Ok!" Norman gave a quick wave as the door closed behind Dipper. Norman stood in place for a moment, swaying back and forth. Finally he turned around to Tambry, who was still engrossed in her magazine. 

"So, uh, ready to open?" he asked slowly, trying to regain some sense of professionalism. Tambry nodded without really looking at him. Norman turned back around in order to go turn on the open sign in the front, only to accidentally knock over the coffee Dipper had left for Norman on the counter. He sighed at the mess. And he sighed again when he heard Tambry laugh at him. So much for professionalism.


End file.
